


I've got plans to get to you

by Lizzyboo



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2009 Phan, A little bit of angst, Amazingphil - Freeform, Daniel Howell - Freeform, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 13:39:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11647680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizzyboo/pseuds/Lizzyboo
Summary: Dan just needs his parents to leave him alone and let him think.And he needs them to accept that he is an adult and he is going to Manchester to visit Phil again, even if they don't like it.And he really needs a hug from Phil.-------------------------It's 2009 and Dan has decisions that he needs to make, and his parents constant nagging is not going to help him with that.Lucky for him there is a Phil on the other end of the line, always willing to help put a smile back on his face.





	I've got plans to get to you

**Author's Note:**

> vaguely based on the song Plans by Oh Wonder.

He was having another miserable day. But honestly lately, when was he not? 

He had a fight with his parents today. Yet again. Something about the future and his life and Phil. 

It seemed like that was all they could discuss lately. 

His parents seemed to have the notion that he just didn’t care. That he was lazy and bratty and just didn’t want to put in the effort to make something out of himself. 

And maybe they weren’t completely wrong. He was kind of lazy, and he did procrastinate most of his tasks. But mostly he just didn’t see the point in making plans for his future. 

Every option was mildly interesting, but nothing was standing out. He wasn’t extremely good at anything, or extremely bad for that matter. He had good grades and most of the options were open to him, which made the whole decision making aspect even harder.

It all felt meaningless. On the one hand, nothing seemed too horrible, but he couldn’t really see himself doing any of those things his parents seemed so keen on him doing. 

And it was all swirling in his head, making him anxious and restless and he wished his parents would just shut up about it and let him think on his own. Which they obviously interpreted as him being indifferent to the whole issue. 

And then there was Phil. A whole other can of worms. 

They were all kind of dancing around the subject of Phil. 

When it became clear after Dan visited him for the first time that Phil was in fact a real, 22 year old guy, and not some old, pervert creeper, Dan’s parents kind of lost their main arguing point. 

Which didn’t mean they stopped looking for any excuse to prevent him from going again. 

It was what started the whole thing today. 

They were all sitting for diner together, which in itself wasn’t something that happened every day. 

It’s not that they were a particularly cold family. It just that his parents didn’t come home from work at the same time, and sometimes his father would eat at his work place and Dan would wake up so late in the morning that his breakfast was his lunch and dinner was a snack in the middle of the night. And his brother spent almost every night eating at his friend’s house, because unlike Dan he was a weirdly social kid.

But they did do this from time to time. The whole thing with everyone sitting at the table and eating and talking and doing basic family things. 

And it used to be nice, he really did like those family nights. But lately there was this tension between them that was hard to ignore. This tension that came from miscommunication and stubbornness and fear. 

And today was going to be even worse, because Dan knew they were going to have a fight. It was inevitable. 

His brother and father were having a chat when Dan interrupted them, so focused on getting his words out he didn’t even notice. 

“Umm so listen… I’m going to be in Manchester next week, just so you know.” He said, looking at his half empty plate. 

He wanted to lift up his eyes and say what he had to say with confidence. He wasn’t doing anything wrong, and if he wasn’t doing anything wrong he shouldn’t be afraid of his parent’s reaction. 

But it was easier said than done. 

He could imagen them exchanging a look, having a silent conversation about how to handle the problem. And then he could feel their looks on him. 

“Why do you need to go to Manchester all of a sudden?” 

His father asked, his tone clueless. 

And that made Dan angry. Because they knew exactly why he was going to Manchester, and he hated when they tried to play the innocent parents. 

Well, maybe they didn’t know everything, but they knew enough to know what he was going to do there, to an extent. 

And Dan had the suspicion they knew more than they let on, but he was defiantly not going to open that subject anytime soon. 

“Going to see your boyfriend again?” his brother mocked, wiggling his eyebrows at him and making kissing lips. 

“Shut up.” Dan spat at his direction. 

His poor idiot brother. He didn’t even know how problematic his words were at that moment. 

“What, talking to him all night every night is not enough for you?” he kept pushing, ignoring Dan’s death glares. 

And the thing was, he and his brother weren’t all that close, but Dan knew he wouldn’t have said anything if he knew how close to home he was hitting, how tense things were between Dan and his parents because of those reasons exactly. 

He knew that his brother meant no harm, but it didn’t stop Dan from feeling incredibly pissed off at his words. 

“Fuck off!” Dan raised his voice, earning him a chuckle from his brother and a warning “Daniel,” from his mother. 

“That’s enough.” His father said, turning to his brother, a warning look on his face.

“You’re done eating, go to your room,” he said, gesturing for him to leave the table. 

His brother mumbled something inaudible under his breath, looking not too pleased with their father’s reaction, but got up and left without arguing, leaving Dan alone with his parents. 

His mother followed him with her eyes, and when he disappeared around the corner, she turned to look at Dan.

“Dan, you were over there a few weeks ago, don’t you think it’s too much?” she asked, trying to sound reasonable, which only made Dan angrier. 

Who were they to say how much of Phil was enough for him? He was an adult, he could make his own decisions. 

“I’m not discussing this with you, I’m just letting you know I’m going.” He said, now feeling brave enough to look them directly in the eyes. 

“Dan, you still live in this house-” his father began to say, stopping when he saw Dan’s exaggerated eye role. 

“Oh my god dad, way to be a cliché parent, couldn’t think of anything original to say? You can’t keep singing the same old songs to me, I’m not a child anymore”

To be fair, Dan knew he was crossing a line, acting up and being immature. But he just couldn’t stand being a part of the same discussion over and over again, saying the exact same things but never really saying anything at all. 

He was so sick of dancing around this topic. His parents finding any reason for him to stay away from Phil, but never saying what really bothered them about this whole situation. 

At this point, it was quite clear to him what their problem with his friendship with Phil was. But if they were going to keep ignoring it, he wasn’t going to be the one to burst their bubble. To ruin their final hope that they were reading this all wrong. 

To be honest, he was enjoying their uncomfortable, carful dancing around the subject a little bit. In a bitter kind of way. He wanted to see when they would finally crack. 

“Stop acting like a child then, and I would stop treating you like one,” his father fired back, not impressed by Dan’s sarcasm. 

“What? Making my own choices is me acting like a child? Very reasonable.” He was full on glaring at his parents at this point, feeling the need to defend himself against those baseless allegations. 

“If you are so keen on making your own choices, why won’t you take the time you are planning to waste in Manchester, and try to come up with a plan for next year? You can’t keep moping around in this house, waking up in the afternoon and going to sleep in the morning, and then tell us you are a functional adult.” 

And it always came back to this. Whenever they had an argument, it would always come back to him not making plants for his future. 

“What does this has to do with anything?” he gave his usual answer, already knowing what their response will be. 

“Everything Daniel. You are acting like a spoiled kid. You have to take yourself more seriously. If you have time to go to see your… your friend all the time, you should have time to figure out where your life is going.” 

At that Dan felt like he was seeing red. 

“I do not see him all the time! I barely see him at all!” he was fighting to keep his voice from rising but failed miserably. They just knew how to push all of his buttons, knew exactly what to say to get this reactions out of him. 

“How are you paying for this trip? You are not working anymore, and those tickets are expensive,” his mother suddenly chimed in, looking at him with a raised eyebrow. 

He felt his cheeks heating up and his body deflating. They were not going to like his answer. 

“Phil bought them for me, as a gift.” He didn’t dare to look at them, averting his eyes to the side, waiting for their reaction. 

They were silent for a few seconds. 

“This is unacceptable Dan, you can’t accept this kind of gifts.” His mother said harshly, and when he mastered the courage to look back at her, her expression was unreadable, her lips in a tight line. 

“Why not?” he asked, sounding a lot more quiet and unsure than he intended to sound. 

“Because, this is not a present you give to a friend without any particular reason.” She answered, emphasizing the word ‘friend’. 

“Well, this is for me to decide,” he said, trying to sound confident, looking between his parents with a challenging look. 

“We just don’t want to see you throwing your life away for, for some stupid reason.” His father said, gesturing with his arms at Dan’s direction, like it would make his words more logical. 

And Dan just couldn’t stand anymore the way they were avoiding saying what was really on their minds. They all knew what was going on, at this point Dan was sure of it, but they were so afraid to say the words out loud, to put a label on what they were not ready to face. 

He wanted to confront them, to speak the words they were afraid of hearing. The words they were afraid for some unknown to him reason of being a reality. 

But he couldn’t. Not yet.

“And me going to see Phil will ruin my future?” Dan challenged, glaring at them pointedly. He knew their words didn’t have any base to them. And they knew it too. 

“We’re your parents Dan, we only want what’s best for you-“ 

Dan cut his mother’s words with a loud snort. 

“That’s rich, and desperate, even for you mom.” And even without seeing his father’s angry expression he knew he crossed a line. 

“You do not talk to your mother like this Daniel!” his father said, raising his voice. 

“Whatever,” he answered, because he knew that he was supposed to apologize, but every bone in his body refused to let him bend the knee in front of his parents at that moment. 

He got up, before he got the chance to say anything he would really regret later, and started to make his way out of the dining room. 

“Hey! You are not going to Manchester next week, you hear me?” His father called after him before he had the chance to walk out of the room. 

Dan stopped in his tracks, taking a deep breath to calm himself down before turning back and looking at his father. 

“Well, lucky for me I’m not a minor anymore and you don’t get to make those decisions.” He said with a cheery tone, giving his parents a large fake smile before turning around and finally walking out of the room and away from them. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

The first thing he did after entering his room and throwing himself on the bed with a loud groan, was to send a massage to Phil. 

 

To: Phil 7:34 pm 

Can you talk? 

 

He waited impatiently for a few minutes, his nerves on edge, turning his phone on and off every few seconds. 

 

From: Phil 7:41

Yeah sure. Skype? 

 

Dan quickly opened up his laptop, opening Skype and seeing Phil’s small icon with a green symbol next to it. He already started to feel a little bit better. 

He pressed the video call button, waiting for Phil to pick up. 

When he finally did, his webcam took a few moments to adjust before Dan could see Phil’s smiling face on the screen. 

 

He appeared to be lying on his stomach in his bed, hair messy and pushed back a little. He was wearing his glasses, which was always a plus in Dan’s eyes. 

“Hey you,” Phil said, sounding a little bit sleepy. 

“Hey, did I wake you up or something?” Dan asked, feeling a rumbling in his chest just from hearing Phil’s adorable tired voice. He was so gone it was starting to get ridiculous. 

“Umm kind of. I had the most absurdly, unnecessary long nap. And now there is no way I’m falling asleep tonight.” Phil answered with a pout, turning around until he was lying on his back, looking at Dan upside down. 

“So you gonna have to stay awake with me and keep me company,” he added, scrunching his nose in a ridiculous Phil expression, which made Dan want to kiss him senseless. But honestly, what didn’t?  
“As if, you’re on your own mate.” Dan tried to sound annoyed, but couldn’t help the smile that grew on his face. 

Phil turned back round, propping his face on his palms, his cheeks squishing. 

“Are you going to abandon your poor, lonely boyfriend in his time of need? How very cruel of you.” Phil sighed dramatically. 

Dan’s heart did a weird jump at the mention of the word ‘boyfriend’, but a second later it made him think about his fight with his parents. 

Were they really so against him having a boyfriend? Was it really so hard for them to except? 

Or was it because Dan never said that he and Phil were together? Would they have an easier time letting him go to Manchester if they knew for sure Phil was not just his friend? 

His parents were not homophobes. At least he didn’t think they were. 

“Hey Dan, I was just kidding. You obviously don’t need to stay awake with me.” Phil said after the silence had stretched for too long. 

Dan was pulled out of his thoughts by Phil’s words. 

“No, it’s not that. Sorry, just having a bad day.” he said, smiling a small smile at Phil so he won’t be too worried.

Phil looked at him with a sympathetic look, lifting up his hands and making a heart shape with his fingers, bringing it closer to the camera. Phil knew it never failed to make Dan giggle. 

“What’s wrong?” 

Dan let out a long sigh before answering. He felt like he and Phil were having the same conversation almost every day. 

“Just… the same. Had a fight with my parents.” 

Phil had an unreadable expression on his face for a moment.

“About what?” he asked. 

“The whole future deciding, lazy, good for nothing child thing. You know. The usual.” Dan said, trying to lighten up the mood. He knew what was going on in Phil’s head already. 

“Anything else?” Phil asked, his eyes were on the duvet underneath him, fingers playing with the material. 

And it was really a problem Dan didn’t know how to handle, because Phil was really insecure when it came to people not liking him, or thinking he wasn’t good enough. 

And the whole thing with Dan’s parents made it a lot worse. 

It took Dan some time to even notice Phil’s insecurity.

It was easy to see him as this older, wiser guy, who had it all figured out. Even though in reality, Dan knew Phil was a goofy, kind of immature, normal human being that was straggling with all the same issues the rest of humanity faced. 

It all came to a dramatic conclusion when one day, after telling Phil yet again about the way his parents didn’t want him to meet up with Phil, Phil suddenly burst into tears and said they should break up, saying that Dan should find someone else his parents would approve of. 

Needless to say, Dan was careful about what he was telling Phil about the subject from that day on. 

“Mostly just the future thing. “ Dan answered vaguely. 

Phil lifted up his eyes once again, studying him carefully. 

“Did you tell them about, you know, going to Manchester next week?” he asked quietly, looking at Dan with a defeated look, even though he didn’t hear an answer yet. 

“No, not yet. But don’t worry about it, they don’t really have a say in that either way.” 

Dan didn’t feel bad for lying. It needed to be done to keep the peace at that moment. And he didn’t think he could handle himself still feeling pretty angry and a sad Phil at the same time. 

“Oh, okay,” Phil said quietly, a small smile finding its way back to his lips. And Dan felt like he could breathe a little easier. 

“It’s just that, I don’t know why they can’t just leave it alone for a while. Let me think without them breathing down my neck.” Dan continued, feeling the need to vent, even if not all of his feelings. At least the ones he was allowed to discuss at the moment. 

“They don’t understand that they are making everything worse.” He added. 

Phil looked at him with a sad smile. 

“That totally sucks,” Phil said after a moment. 

Dan couldn’t help but snort. 

“Yes, thank you for your intelligent input. What would I do without you?” He said, rolling his eyes. 

Phil let out a laugh, looking at Dan with so much affection that Dan felt like his face was going to explode from heat. 

Dan loved Phil’s laugh, and he loved Phil’s eyes looking at him. In general, he just really loved Phil. 

“I’m sorry,” Phil said through a smile, but he didn’t really look that sorry at all. 

“I’m rubbish with words. I wish I could be there with you right now and give you a hug. I’m great at those.” Phil added, making a hugging gesture with his arms towards his camera. And really, what did Dan do to deserve this adorable man? 

“Ahh yes, the famous Phil Lester hug. Never fails to fix all the problems in the world.”

Dan tried to sound sarcastic, but his voice was so disgustingly fond and the smile just refused to go down from his face. Phil tended to have this effect on him. 

“Well you know it’s true! If they would let me hug all the world leaders, there will be no more wars! I sent a letter to the queen about it, but haven’t heard back from her yet.”

Dan shook his head. Phil was so charmingly weird. 

“How could it be? Doesn’t she knows what a rare opportunity she is passing on here?” he said with fake exasperation. 

“I know! But I’m not really worried. My bet is I will get a reply any day now.” 

“Of course you will.” 

They looked at each other for a few seconds before they both started to giggle. 

“You are such an idiot.” Dan said. 

“Your idiot.” Phil answered, trying to wink but instead blinking miserably. 

“Smooth. My sappy idiot.” 

Phil did the hand-heart thing again, gaining him another giggle from Dan. 

“But seriously, this really does sucks. I actually get a lot of the same conversations with my parents lately, so I kind of get it.” Phil said with a small frown. 

“Yeah?” 

Dan knew Phil and his parents had a really good relationship. But they were still his parents, he was still their son. 

“Yeah. They ask me constantly what I’m going to do with my life now that I’m done with uni. What are my plans and stuff like that.” Phil said, grabbing his pillow from under the laptop and laying his head on it, one eye shut and squished against the pillow. 

“And what do you tell them?” Dan asked. He wasn’t paying close attention, distracted by the one, annoying patch of hair that fell from Phil’s forehead into his closed eye, aching to reach out through the screen and fix it for him. 

“I tell them my plan for the moment is YouTube,” he pause for a second, looking at Dan and for some reasons his cheeks turned a lovely shade of pink. 

“And you,” he added finally, staring at Dan shyly from his pillow. 

Dan’s heart sped up so suddenly he was feeling a little concerned for his health. Phil’s sappiness was going to cause his early death. 

“You can’t just say things like that on Skype!” Dan protested, hiding his face in his hands so that Phil won’t see the giant, embarrassing smile on his face. 

“Why not?” Phil asked, and by his voice Dan could hear he was smiling as well. 

Dan lifted his face from his hands, because seeing Phil’s smile was kind of worth the embarrassment.  
“Because,” he grumbled. 

“You shouldn’t say things like that when I can’t kiss you after.” 

The smile Dan earned in return was so brilliant that he kind of wanted to say another cheesy thing, just to keep it plastered on Phil’s face. 

 

Unfortunately, Phil had beaten him to it. 

“I love you,” he said, voice warm and genuine and Dan felt like his body was melting, turning to liquid just from hearing Phil saying that. 

They started saying those words to each other not too long ago, and Dan still couldn’t get used to the way it made him feel. 

“I love you too.” He said back, his voice sounding way too emotional. 

Dan ended up staying awake with Phil until Phil finally fell asleep at 3 am, still on Skype with Dan, breathing even and chest rising and falling just outside of his webcam’s view. 

Dan stayed just a few minutes more, making sure he really was asleep (and indulging his creepy side, just a little bit). 

When he finally logged out of Skype, turning off his computer and letting himself crawl under his duvet, he couldn’t wipe the smile of his face. 

He still had a lot of thing to decide, and he still had to face his parents in the morning. 

But at least he had one plan figured out. 

And that was a start.

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, it's important for me to say, i do not know dan's family or his relationship with them. this is all a work of fiction. 
> 
> Also i wanted to point out, i do not think Dan's behavior in this fic is okay (neither is his parent's for that matter). He is a teenage character, and i wrote him the way i felt would be realistic and natural for the story.  
> \-----------------------------------------  
> okay! so now that that is behind us, just wanted to thank you for reading!  
> this was based on a prompt on tumblr, so anon, i hope you liked it :)  
> please leave a comment with your thoughts, those always make me feel happy :)  
> and follow me on tumblr! ( phantasticlizzy )  
> you can send me prompts there if you want


End file.
